The Werewolf and The Hunter: Sweet Sexy Revenge
by teenwolfsupernaturallover19
Summary: Revenge is what I'm after and Kate Argent is the center of my rage. But getting close to Kate means I must first get close to Chris, her sexy divorced brother who is just begging for me to lavish him in more ways than one. Give it a chance. Its got humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this was just an idea that popped into my head based off of a dream. I don't know how you feel about Chris Argent; but I personally think it's time he got a little loven. (Read: NOT FROM HIS WIFE IN THE SHOW!) This will be an M rated story revolving around Chris Argent and my O/C. Oh, and this probably won't be updated very soon since I have three other stories to finish...plus I'm not even totally sure where this is going. Let me know what you think. REVIEW! **

**Note: I don't own Teen Wolf. (Also; I don't think I'll be doing this story based on songs.) Enjoy!**

* * *

You know being a werewolf is hard enough. I mean there's the whole anger issues, trying to plan your schedule around the full moon so that you won't tear someone's throat out, sprouting hair through every pore on your body, and let's not forget the royal hell that us females had to go through each month; like triple that of the normal human being. But perhaps the worst part of being a werewolf are the 'werewolf hunters; who are always lurking behind every corner just waiting for the opportunity to slice your head off and serve it up on a platter of what they like to call 'justice.' 'Hunters Code….phhh.' You give them an inch and they take it a mile. The code they 'supposedly' live by states, 'They can only hunt werewolves who have been proven to have spilled human blood.' Yea, try telling that to my cousin who was just trying to defend himself when POW! Some female hunter whore shot him with a magic bullet before lopping off his head.

Which brings me to the reason why I was sitting outside of 'Bo's Hunting Gear' in my smart car; stalking two hunters. 'Keep telling yourself that.' Ok, so maybe I had followed the deep musky male scent that had blown through my open car window; leading me to the current situation I was in. I pretended that I wasn't 'really' enjoying watching the tall, broad shoulders pulling tight against the mossy green jacket as he drew his bow back. I pretended that I wasn't extremely turned on by the hunter in any way! 'I could write that off as lack of sex right?' Seriously, my sex life was in the toilet ever since my long time bf ran off with his 'other' mate. That's right peeps; I said 'other'. Meaning I wasn't the 'only one.' 'No shit, right?' You see, I was in one of those relationships where my mate, 'Tyler', was allowed to have more than one mate. 'My family was big on tradition and full on believed that it was a males right to take as many 'mates' as he seen fit.' I wasn't ecstatic about sharing him; I mean come on, we had been together for three years before little Miss. Red Whore came along and claimed him as 'hers.' But I had no say in how many 'mates' Tyler wished to claim since after all, it was my Alpha's law. Alpha being my older brother Dyson; and boy was he a royal ass hat.

I lolled my head back against the head rest and groaned loud and obnoxiously. Dyson wasn't going to be too happy with me when he finally realized I was missing (I have nine brothers and four sisters people! It's not like I was center of his attention) and then being forced to track me down. Not only was I sure to get the ultimate ass kicking of my life for disobeying him; but he'd probably rip the hunter's heads off without thinking twice about the consequences. Sure I was going to do the same; but I was going to be tactful about it. 'Now don't get me wrong; I love Dyson, he's my brother after all.' But he was also one of those chauvinist pricks that believed men were the 'providers' and women were to be house wives, with a lower paying job on the side. We were to be obedient and serve our men as they wished. 'Ugh!' The very thought made me sneer in disgust and disagreement. Which is probably why we butted heads so much; he may be the alpha of my pack, but he was still my pain in the ass older brother.

I snapped my head back up when I heard the deep gruff voice of said sexy hunter; followed by the yelp of a women's with the same hoarseness. My eyes followed the hunters as they left the shop and headed towards their USV; while I listened in on their conversation.

"Chris! Seriously….you should trade in this old 'soccer dad car' and get something sportier, faster….., more dangerous. Live a little man…it's the least you 'should' do since Linda left you." The women taunted. I recognized her immediately; short light brown hair down to her shoulders, strong build (sort of like a man), with brown eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt with tight jeggings and paired with knee high biker boots. 'Ok, so I did like her outfit. It was cute and bad ass.' But that still didn't drown out the hate I had for her. "Besides, how cool would it be for Allison to say her dad owns an expensive car. Not some sort of fuddy duddy."

"Drop it Kate." The 'Oh so tempting' man replied simply before tugging his car door open and getting in. I watched as they drove off and gave them a five minute head start; so that it wouldn't be obvious that I was tracking them, before grabbing the files off of my passenger seat and glancing through them. (I had talked one of my friends in the Police Bureau to snag the files for me.) Turns out 'Katherine (aka Kate) Argent' had quit the record; mostly for mild offenses and public disruption. Looks like she had the temper of an ally cat.

I tossed the file in the floor before pulling out and following the musky male scent through my open window. It only took ten minutes before I was passing a nice two story house in the middle of a ritzy neighborhood where the USV disappeared behind the closing garage door. I took note of the address before speeding off down the road; heading towards the cruddy motel room I had rented for my little 'hunting trip.' I pulled into the parking lot with weeds poking out through the cracks in the blacktop before parking my car, grabbing the files from my floor, and heading over to my room. I shoved the door open; taking in the mildew-y smell before dropping my things on the bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower before bed. I turned the shower on full steam before shutting the cracked glass door and staring in the oval mirror above the nicotine colored sink. My eyes were an odd cross between blue and hazel and outlined with deep charcoal colored eyeliner. I wore my blonde hair long and wavy; stopping at my lower back. My skin the color of cream with lips painted a bright pink. I removed the white oversized sweater I was wearing to reveal B cup breasts before sliding my hands down my slender frame and removing my short jean shorts and black boots that laced up the front before stepping into the shower and relaxing as the water hit my body. It had been a long three days of nothing but driving and carefully planning out my route so that I wouldn't be easy to track. I'm sure that by now Dyson was already searching the state of Louisiana for me; and when he didn't find me there, he was sure to start scouring the country. I sighed before forcing the thoughts of Dyson and his man hunt from my mind; focusing on my task at hand. I had to find a way to get close to Kate without throwing up any signals of my true nature.

She didn't know what I looked like or who I was; thankfully for me. It had taken years of research and undercover work before I was finally able to reveal my cousins murderer. I was 23 at the time; barely skimming by in college when 17 year old Devon had come to surprise me. I'd talked my nerdy and wimpy cousin into going to a college party where I had gotten head of heels drunk; barely able to hold my head up, let alone fend off anyone who would try to cause him harm. 'Devon had always been a lover; not a fighter.' I had stumbled before crawling over behind a dumpster and loosing my liquor before passing out. Devon left me to go get the car; but never made it. Kate had apparently got a tip off to Devon's true nature and proceeded to hunt him down. I heard the crack of gun shot; causing me to stir from my drunken slumber before peeking around the dumpster in time to see my cousins head go rolling off his shoulders and to the ground. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't move….I was simply stunned and too scared to do anything at the sight of Devon's dismembered body. I remember puking a lot before fainting. I awoke the next day in jail with nothing but a foggy memory and puffy swollen eyes. Dyson bailed me out only to give me the worse beating of my life and the ultimate guilt trip; I think I'd rather have stayed in jail. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I remembered that night like it was yesterday. I've lived with the guilt of my cousins death for the past 5 ½ years; crying my eyes out every anniversary of his death and begged for forgiveness every night of my life. 'Don't do this to yourself Jewls…now's not the time.' I chastised before gathering myself and turning to better thoughts.

A much more primal feeling took hold as I reviewed my night; instantly sidetracking myself with the sexy hunter named Chris. I could still smell his scent; like it was permantly imprinted in my senses. I closed my eyes and leaned against the chipping shower tiles as I traced a slick hand over my breast; lightly pinching at my nipple while the other rubbed down my stomach and between my thighs as I envisioned 'him' naked. A perfectly built body, tan with a four pack and broad chest; light brown hair sprinkled lightly over his pecs. His face covered in the same colored scruff with cute messy hair; his eyes glinting the same color green as the jacket he wore earlier. I rubbed my clit harder as I envisioned my eyes trailing down his body to reveal his trimmed light brown pubes that lightly dusted his balls; and a huge erect member that slapped against his abdomen as he took it in his strong hand and begun to stroke in fast rhythmic pumps; matching my own frantic strokes as I rubbed frantically, feeling the heat pooling low in my belly. It wasn't long before I was seeing stars as my orgasm rocked my body to the core and I slid down the wall as I came back down.

I don't know how long I sat there; but the cold water raining down on me alerted me that it had been for quite some time. I stood up on weak legs, rinsing off, before shutting off the water and stepping out. I wrapped a towel around my body and then grabbed an extra to towel dry my hair; before brushing it out, adding some moose, and calling it a night in the bathroom. I crawled under the covers of the bed free from papers and cloths; feeling the cool of the sheets on my naked body. It wasn't long before I conked out with the pleasant dreams of a certain sexy hunter.

I awoke to the sound of two people arguing in the room two doors down from mine; only to glance at the clock and squinting my eyes as I read the blurry numbers. 3:00am. 3am! 'What the fuck where people arguing about at three in the fucking morning?' I tried drowning out the noise by placing a pillow over my head; but the sound only seemed to increase in volume. Anger quickly boiled inside me at the thought of someone awakening me from my slumber; before slinging the covers off and traipsing over to the door. I grabbed an oversized t-shirt with AC/DC written on the front that proved to hide enough so that I wouldn't be shooting anyone my 'crotch'; as I marched out the door and over to room 16A and pounding my fists against the door.

I glared up at the older guy with a beer belly, cigarette dangling from his toothless head, balding on top, and countless stains over his shirt and 'Peter from Family Guy' boxers. I coughed as he blew out the smoke, carrying with it the smell of Marlboro, rotted scum, and excessive alcohol. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Wanna come and sit on papa's lap sweetie pie?" The pig offered.

"Would you like for me to take that cigarette and shove up your ass?" I countered with a smirk as he grumbled and looked offended. "I tell you what….I'll hold off on shoving that cancer stick up your nasty alcoholic ass if you just agree to keep the yelling down." I offered. He grimaced before there was a gleam in his eye; telling me that he wasn't about to make it that easy.

"You talk a lot of smack for a puny thing such as yourself. And NO! I won't keep my voice down! It's a free country dammit! But I tell you what….you come in here and I'll show you what all the screaming is about." He swayed in the doorway; propping one arm against it.

"Can you even find your penis under that beer belly?" I inquired. He scoffed at me before attempting to slam the door on my face. I caught it with my hand and kept it from budging as he looked at me with wide eyes as he shoved with everything he had against the door.

"How…"

"Listen here you pig….either you keep it down or it's going to get real ugly. And trust me; you don't want to make me angry. Now make this easy on yourself and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I ordered with a growl; allowing my eyes to change their hue for impact. It worked; he went stumbling back in shock and disbelief before landing on the floor and pointing up at me.

"You…you…did you see that? Did you?" He asked desperately to the drug induced women propped against the bed. I felt sorry for her as I took the sight of her. She was beyond skinny; bordering on anorexic, with short blond hair, and clouded over eyes. She was so fucked up that I couldn't tell where her pupils stopped and her irises began; and no way could she be any older than 25. I wanted to help her; but unfortunately I knew she was beyond it. She was way to involved and dependent on drugs to actually want to change. I'd seen it way too many times with people that I loved back home. I pulled myself away from the door, shutting it behind me, as I made my way back to my room. I wasn't worried about the pig ousting me; he was way to drunk to remember it in the morning and no one would believe him anyway.

I crawled back under the covers as I listened to the more suddle voices of the 'pig' trying to convince 'her' to believe what he'd seen. It wasn't long before he slipped into his drunken coma and I listened to her slip out the door. I sighed as I rolled back over onto my stomach and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**What ya think...good so far? Again this was just an idea. It won't be updated till I get at least two out of the three of my other stories done. So I should be able to get a few chapters rolling by then. As always...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Shooting, Lunch, and a Little Dinner

**I know I said wouldn't update this till I got a couple of my other stories finished, but I want to post it anyway as a thank you for being so patient with me while I try to finish the others up. I know that not many of you like Chris Argent and this story probably won't be that big of a hit, but I feel the man needs a little love. Again, thank you all so much for sticking in there with me. **

* * *

I sipped on my morning, 'complimentary', coffee from the crappy motel breakfast bar as I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth and read through the Sunday paper; instantly stopping on the front page cover article. 'Another Victim of the Beacon Hills Killer: Found.' Apparently there had been 'someone' or 'something' on a killing spree in the small community of Beacon Hills; described as 'animalistic' attacks. 'Yea….no shit!' I stared at the picture of seven dead deer; their carcasses carefully arranged in a spiral with insides completely missing. I knew the symbol all to well to know its true meaning. My kinds symbol for revenge. 'Oh this wasn't good.' I briefly wondered how stupid the werewolf had to be to do something so reckless; knowing well enough that 'hunters' were lurking around. But then again…most 'weres' weren't the brightest; especially if they were stuck in 'revenge' mode.

I closed the paper, folding it up and shoving it under my arm, as I removed myself from the broken down table with coffee in hand as I headed out to my car. Fricken 7am in the morning! I should have slept in, and desperately wanted too, but I also knew that 'hunters' tended to wake early so they could get a head start on the hunt. I threw the paper into my floor before running back into my room, grabbing my black duffel, and throwing it into the seat. I backed out in a hurry before speeding off down the road towards the local shooting range. I had heard Chris telling Kate last night that he planned on going this morning to brush up on his target practice. 'If I was going to get close enough to Kate without throwing up any alerts; I was going to have to get close to her brother first.' I knew from valuable research she often times used her 'vagina' to get close to werewolves and their families so that she could rip them apart. Which also meant she was good at finding out who was werewolf.

I pulled into 'Dave's Shooting Range'; parking around back so that my car blended in with the workers vehicles, and hopping out with my bag. I checked to make sure that my outfit, (black jeans over heeled lace up black boots, and black tank top) was perfect and that my hair wasn't frizzy before strutting over to the front entrance; pulling open the door 'his' smell instantly clogging my senses. "How can I help you today?" The man I assumed to be Dave asked as I approached the front counter.

"I just want to brush up on my skills. I brought my own guns." I offered; patting my duffle.

"Oh…well then….that'll be forty-three dollars for an hour." He explained with a smile. 'Yea, that's cuz you're raping people with your prices.' I forked over the money I had 'borrowed' from 'Dyson's Pack Account' before heading through the double doors; 'his' smell getting even stronger. 'I could get lost in his manly scent.' I forced myself to stop sniffing the air like a dog and be more human like as I wondered over to the booth beside Chris's. I was lucky enough that the wall between booths were clear plexi glass as I shoved my duffel onto the counter. I pretended that I didn't notice him staring at me as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail; making sure to emphasize my breasts before glancing over my shoulder and giving him a sultry smile. 'Oh he was even hotter up close.' His face was covered in a light brown scruff and hair a ruffled mess. He had a strong jaw for sure. His lips quirked up into a side grin before he forced his attention back to his target. I removed my first gun from the bag; a small side arm before loading the clip, extending it out in front of me with one hand as I aimed with perfect werewolf aim and unloaded it into the center of the target. I had always been into guns and practiced shooting once a week; but I had never felt so badass or sexy as I did now, putting on a show for the hunter beside me before I smacked the button to draw the target closer.

"Pretty good." A deep voice sounded from behind me, "You hunt?" I stopped myself from spinning around and settled for glancing over my shoulder and shrugging.

"Not much….my dad only takes me out for deer season." I offered as I busied myself reloading; pretending that I didn't understand which 'kind' of hunting he was hinting at.

"Huh." Was his only response.

"How about you? Do you go hunting?" I asked innocently.

"Something like that." He stated simply before going over to his booth again. I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye with a sly smile before pressing the button again, drawing up a new target.

"How good are you?" I asked curiously before glancing over to him.

"I like to think I'm pretty good." He offered with his own sly smile; forming small lines at the corners of his eyes.

"Yea? Well I think I'm better." I taunted. "What do you say we make this more interesting? Who ever has the most accurate aim wins and the loser buys coffee?" He contemplated my offer with a strong set jaw before grinning.

"You think you can beat me?" He taunted back as he reloaded his gun.

"I know I can."

"You're on." He stated before taking aim. I followed his lead, "Ready?" He asked and I just nodded with a confident smile. "Go!" He ordered before we unloaded our rounds.

I was sitting across the table sipping on my sweet reward; oh sure I cheated since I was able to use my werewolf senses, but I was 'in'. "So? How long have you been hunting?" I asked.

"Honestly…..since I was old enough to hold a bow and arrow."

"Oh, so you also do bow hunting?" I inquired knowing full on. He nodded his head. "Are you better with a bow and arrow than you are with a gun?" I taunted jokingly. He just gave me a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Guess I don't really have much to talk about." He replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes before trying again.

"I'm Guiliana (pronounced Jewl-e-anna) West (not my real last name) by the way." I said; extending my hand across the table.

"Chris Argent." He replied simply before shaking. Silence stretched between us and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Alright….at the risk of seeming blunt and possibly scaring you off I have to say….your pretty fucking hot." I commented with a tantalizing smile; holding his gaze. I watched a series of emotions cross his face before finally settling somewhere between cocky and sheepish. Kind of cute really. 'I have got to stop thinking of him as 'cute'.' He leaned forward; resting one arm on the table while he looked down at his coffee and shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Thanks….been a while since I've heard that." He offered; still shaking his head and chuckling as he tried to compose himself.

"Dude. Seriously? I bet you have to put on 'Vag Away' to keep the women at bay." He snorted as he chocked on his coffee; a deep throaty chocking laugh erupting as he dabbed at the coffee he spilled. 'Yes, I was showering him with compliments; but it was the only way I knew how to get 'in'.' When he finally looked up at me again I couldn't help but to admire the rosy blush on his cheeks as he tried to gather his composure.

"Holy shit." He managed through another chuckle before taking a deep breath. "How old are you again?"

"I really don't see what my age has to do with this conversation; but for the record I'm 28." I answered honestly. "Does that matter to you?" His playful expression was replaced by the strong set jaw as a serious yet amused look took hold.

"I'm 45 years old with an 18 year old daughter and divorced; I'm old enough to be your father." He stated; clearly trying to draw a line in the sand between us. Too bad I wasn't that type of girl who gave up that easy. I leaned on the table; closing in the space between us to meet those mossy green eyes of his.

"That means you would have to of been 17 at the time in order to have a daughter my age." I replied with a cocky smirk; "Besides, I'm unaffected by your age. And like you said, you're divorced." He leaned in closer so that our faces were almost touching. I could feel his warm breath ghost across my lips and barely kept from closing the space in between us as I settled for holding his stare.

"Are you trying to get into my pants?" He asked tauntingly with a devilish smirk.

"What was your first clue?" I inched my face closer to his so that my lips hovered right above his. "And I believe the word is proposition…you…...Is it working so far?" I nibbled on my bottom lip as I gathered my pheromones; he wouldn't be able to tell exactly what was happening (It's not like he had the powerful smeller of a wolf) but the effects would be the same none the less. 'Thank the Lord for werewolf powers.' I could smell his changing scent as he slowly became more aroused; his musky maleness smell rising in intensity (The power of a persons scent on a werewolf was amazing; if not slightly creepy) as his eyes begun to cloud over with lust.

He was stronger than I gave him credit for as he broke my little spell; forcing his gaze away from mine and receding out of my space. He stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, as he shook his head as if to clear it. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He offered; getting ready to dart out of the door when I caught his arm.

"It was nice meeting you too Chris…." I offered back with a smile, "Let me give you my number incase you change your mind or if you just want a rematch." I pulled a pen (actually it was a permanent marker) from my pocket before scribbling down my throw away phone number on the back of his hand. "I'm also staying at 'The Tides Motel' incase you wanna drop by." I added as I finished jotting down my number before grabbing my coffee. He was still standing there watching me as I slid past him; giving him a smile and a wink over my shoulder as I added a little more sway in my hips, leaving him behind.

I was happy with the results my morning had produced as I climbed in the car before speeding off down the road towards my next destination; glancing at the cover photo on the newspaper. All I had to do was wait; it was only a matter of time before Chris 'found' me again. And sense I was 'here' with 'time' to kill; I might as well check out the local werewolf problem. Who knows; maybe that symbol was meant for the 'hunters' to see. If so, I wanted to find out why and who in particular. Maybe there was a small glimmer of hope that they were also after Kate Argent? A guy on a motorcycle flew by me when suddenly another thought hit me. 'I want a fucking motorcycle!' Not the big road hog type; one that was smaller and made for speed. Oh yea, I was going motorcycle shopping after this.

'Well that was a total bust!' I screamed in my head for the billionth time as I pulled into the shitty motel. Whoever the 'were' was; they sure as hell knew how to clean up after themselves. There was no scent trail, no hairs, NOTHING! 'I seriously needed to figure out who it was so that I could take lessons from them.' I threw open the door before flopping down on the edge of my bed with my legs dangling off the end as I stared up at the crack in the ceiling. I had managed to go motorcycle shopping as well; it too was a waste of time. 'Oh I still wanted one, and I was going to get it; but as it turned out 'Beacon Hills Motors' had little to offer.

I listened to the scraping of boots on the concrete outside of my room before the sound stopped. I listened carefully as the steps grew further away before coming back and repeating. 'Someone' was pacing outside of my room; a small smile ghosted over my face, knowing who it was. I removed myself from my bed, shoving all the papers I had splayed out around the room into a bag and hiding them in the closet before shucking my cloths and settling for a pair of old ripped jeans with a few oil stains and white tank top. I flipped my hair; shaking it out, before flipping it back and fluffing it out for body. I did a record time make-up check before swinging open the door; Chris's hand raised, getting ready to knock. I put on a fake shocked look and stumbled backwards; 'wasn't that the normal human reaction?' before greeting him with a smile. "Shit you scared me." I announced; placing a hand over my chest.

"Oh...uh….sorry." He managed as he stared into the room behind me. I gave him a wicked smile before stepping off to the side.

"Wanna come in?" I asked. He sighed before looking down at me; jaw set as he took in my over all appearance.

"I shouldn't even be here." He stated before turning to run off. I grabbed his arm before he could bolt and drug him into the room as I shut the door behind me.

"But you are….and you clearly want to be." I stated confidently; smelling the spark of his arousal.

"You seem so sure of that." His voice low and gruff as he tried to take control of the situation.

"I am…." I offered as I moved slowly towards him as he backed away.

"I really should go."

"Too bad…you're here." I shrugged off his hesitation when he ran out of room to back away as his knees hit the edge of the bed. I grabbed the edges of his jacket and tugged him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed as I stepped between his legs and tipped his chin up to look at me. I could feel my wolf growing impatient; wanting to just rip his cloths off and have its way with him. 'Easy girl….easy.' I soothed inwardly as she relinquished her inpatients and settled down. Call me crazy for talking to my wolf like a separate being; I don't care. I don't know if other wolves did the same thing to calm their inner beasts to call it a 'normal' thing; I just knew that it worked for me. Chris grabbed my hand away from his face before looking away.

"Jewels…."

"I hate it when people call me that….but for you I'll make an exception." I cut him off. I could hear the grinding of his teeth as he tried to reel in his growing arousal; and could practically hear the fight he was having in his head. 'I just got a divorce, but I'm horny. I have an 18 year old daughter and I don't want to get involved…..but I'm horny.' His grip on my hand tightened and I could tell that his mind was winning over his dick. I sighed and rolled my eyes before stepping from between his legs and taking a seat on the bed opposite him; his hand still holding onto mine. "Chris….I get it. Ok? You're having 'the fight' in your head right now. I understand you just got a divorce and you also have an 18 year old daughter….but I also get that you're a 'man' with 'needs'. Just as I'm a 'women' with 'needs'. Trust me….I get it. I don't mean to prod or step into your business; but why did you and your wife get a divorce?" I inquired. He released my arm and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to tell me….I was just seeing if you were in the same boat as I was?" His eyebrows raised as he gave me a skeptical look.

"What boat?"

"My m….boyfriend of five years ran off with another women…..actually there for a while I'd been 'sharing' him until he decided he liked red headed whores with unshaven 'twats' better." I huffed out. Chris begun to choke on air as he tried to stifle his laugh. "Go ahead and laugh….I don't mind."

"Where do you get your mouth from?"

"I live in a family over-run by testosterone. Brutal honesty and a mouth to put a sailor to shame kind of runs thick with us." I answered honestly. 'Dyson was most famous for his mouth of profanity. He could out do any sailor or rapper on their best day.' "Alright….I shared. Now spill." The room quieted down as the air thickened with his seriousness; before he stood up and begun to pace.

"I have no one to blame but myself." He offered simply.

"Did you cheat? Are you an alcoholic…drug addict?" I asked with a teasing smile. He stopped pacing to stare at me as he shook his head 'no'. "Then how can you blame yourself? It takes two to make a thing go bad."

"I thought it was 'it takes two to make a thing go right?" He said mockingly. "Then what did you do if it takes two to make a thing go bad?"

"Easy enough….I 'shared'. That and it could possibly be the fact I didn't want any pu….kids." I corrected; gawwd it was hard pretending to be human!

"Doesn't shock me. You don't really seem like the 'kid' type."

"I like kids Chris….I just rather not be the one to have them. I'd much rather spoil someone else's."

"Hmm."

"Alright alright alright….I surrender. You don't have to tell me the reason." I threw up my hands in surrender before getting up off the bed, walking over to the corner and grabbing my shoes. I made sure to bend over long enough for him to get a good look and BINGO! The smell of his arousal peeked again. I pulled on the heeled boots before grabbing my leather black jacket, keys, and clutch. I turned around to find Chris with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. "You hungry? Because I'm fucking starving." I informed and motioned out the open door. There was only one other thing that could sate my wolfs growing agitation other than sex; FOOD! And lots of it.

"Dinner?"

"I'm fucking starving kind of implies 'Dinner'….Oh don't get your boxers in a twist, I'm not implying a date. Just two single people having dinner together and leisurely conversation over a few beers." I offered impatiently as my stomach growled. I watched as Chris debated his options with knitted eyebrows. "If you're worried about me raping you; I can assure I won't…..well I can't promise I won't fondle." I teased. A smile graced his handsome features before he ushered me out the door and towards his USV.

"So what brings you here?" Chris asked as he sipped on his beer. I sighed and thought for a minute; biding my time while I took a long drink from my beer. I hadn't exactly thought that one through before settling for my best option.

"I needed to get away from all the drama back home." I lied; thankful that he couldn't hear the skip in my heart beat.

"Drama?" He questioned as he took another long sip.

"Yea….I come from a large family. They sort of found their happy ending. My brothers and sisters all have spouses, kids, two homes each, and a job." I explained as I stared down the neck of my beer bottle; lost in thought. It was true; each member of my family had found their happy ending, even if that did involve multiple mates and my sisters with lower paying jobs than their mates. Lower pay meaning they were nurses, dentist, or veterinary assistances. My other 28 sister in laws were either stay at home moms, teachers, or secretaries. Dyson alone had four wives with three kids from each. I had more nieces and nephews than I was able to keep track of; and for the most part I didn't. Hell, I couldn't even tell you half of their names. I had always been the butt end of their jokes and prodding because I never wanted my own kids or to get married. I had never wanted to 'share' my mate either; I believed in monogamy. My job as a landscaper had always put me on the outs as well. I 'used' to own my own business; making pretty good money until Dyson put a halt to it. After all; I had been the 'provider' of my five year relationship and that was against the Alpha's rule.

"You still in there?" Chris's gruff voice pulled me back to the conversation at hand as he stared at me with a teasing smirk.

"Yea….sorry….what did you say?" I asked; trying to pull my thoughts from family.

"Sounds like you have a lot to live up to? Must be tough."

"You have no idea." I took another long swig before continuing. "I used to own my own landscaping company; made good money at it too…..but then things started going south and my business went under. Now I'm unemployed, have no spouse, no kids, and no plans." I explained willingly. "My family are big traditionalist; they like to believe that the men should be the providers and women should be stay at home house wives. I disagree with them to the fullest extent and now that I have no job they think it's time that I settle down and get serious about a family of my own. Let my husband go out and bring home the doe while I house sit four or five kids. I've heard all too much that it's because I made more money than Tyler and that's why he ran off with another women. That and I protested to having kids with him." I downed the rest of my beer and before I knew it there was another full one sitting in front of me. I glanced up to meet Chris's gaze as he smiled and motioned to the beer.

"You look like you need it." He stated simply. I couldn't agree with him more as I tipped it back and took a few gulps. "Better?" I nodded in response before the smell of our food arriving had me drooling. I didn't think twice before digging into my (puke; medium well) steak. I preferred my steaks bloody and if possible; with a still beating heart, but I was desperately trying to 'be' human before slapping a big mouth full of mash potatoes into my mouth. I had managed to scarf down half my food and realized that by the time I finished, (which would never be enough) Chris would still be on his second bite. I glanced up from my food, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand, to meet Chris's amused mossy green eyes as he stared at me. "You missed a little…" he informed pointing at his chin. I used my napkin this time and consciously whipped it away. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Breakfast." I replied honestly. I had been too caught up in wolf hunting that I skipped lunch. Besides; I thought I was going to buy a motorcycle and wanted to save my cash for that. 'What did I care; it was pack money, and I was pack. So I should be able to use it right?' I'd never used any of the pack money before; unlike my family who took full advantage of it, so they couldn't be mad at me for the first time.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked to break the silence that had fallen between us once again.

"Oh…uh…well. A lot." I answered; debating on how honest I should be with him. He arched a brow questioningly as he waited for me to elaborate. "I have nine brothers and four sisters; that's not including the one my mom's about to pop out." I offered honestly. He didn't know my real last name anyway and I doubted he'd read too much into. Both of his eyebrows shot to his hair line and he momentarily forgot about eating as his salad slid off his fork. "That's why I said a lot." I offered. "I have a twin sister; well we don't actually look alike, but we were born at the same time. Three of my brothers are triplets, two are twins, and the rest were born separately. My other two sisters were also born twins." I informed. "My twin sister Sabrina (again not her real name) and I are the only two siblings that were born together without looking the same."

"Jesus."

"Yep. So how about you? Any siblings?" I inquired.

"Just one."

"Lucky. Sister or brother?"

"Younger sister."

"Huh. What's she like?" I asked. Chris sighed as he forked a spoon full of mash potatoes into his mouth before answering.

"She's a hand full and the typical younger sibling pain in the ass." He offered. I smiled around a mouth full and nodded my head in perfect understanding. "She's an even bigger pain now." He smiled as he ate and thought about Kate; no doubt some satanic memory of when they were kids. 'Probably remembering the time when she skinned the neighbors cat or chopped up some poor puppy.' I thought; sure I didn't really know if that was true, but I wouldn't put it past the bitch. I entertained the thought while I finished up my dinner and watched as Chris took his time. My stomach still growled as I watched him shove a piece of his (PUKE! Well done) steak in his mouth. How could anyone ruin a good piece of meat like that? It took away from the natural flavoring; the juiciness. The way I seen it; humans were basically cremating their food before they ever ate it. I signaled for our waitress to bring two more beers and ordered a piece of triple chocolate fudge cake with ice cream on the side. Chris gave me another one of those questioning looks when I just shrugged my shoulder and finished up the last of my beer. I was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, (werewolves have a low alcohol tolerance. It has something to do with everything in our bodies being heightened that made us light weights.) I'd just make sure to order a loaf of their bread after my cake and ice cream to help sober me up. No doubt I would probably still be hungry.

I felt the familiar heat from the alcohol gathering between my legs as it begun to affect my libido; causing me to shift in my seat. (Oh yea; alcohol affects us that way too. EXREMELY HORNY!) "You alright?" Chris asked as he finished up the last bit of his food and washed it down with his refreshed beer.

"Mmmmhm." I mumbled as I crossed my legs under the table. (Ohhhh boy….I forgot just how bad alcohol affects my kind sexually. Give werewolves a few beers at a party and it becomes one big orgy.) I hadn't sat down and drank a few beers in almost five years. Sure I'd have a martini or shot once every blue moon; but that had never been enough to cause the undeniable tingling between my legs. "Are you sure you don't want to have sex after this?" I asked; really hoping he'd changed his damn mind. Actually no; I was hoping he'd stopped thinking with his head and started thinking with penis!

"You just don't give up do you?"

"What can I say….it's one of my many down falls." I defended as I became more antsy in my seat.

"Sure you're alright?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yep. Spectacular." I lied. "Actually, can I get the cake to go? I'll just eat my ice cream now." I asked the waitress as she sat the scrumptious looking sweet in front of me. I shoved the ice cream down my throat in big gulps before she took the cake back with a disgusted look. 'Yea, fuck you too bitch.' Oh not good….calm down. I need to calm down. There was no way that sexual frustration was going to mix well with a little anger explosion. Didn't help that my wolf wasn't too pleased having to stomach a medium well steak either. 'Fuck being human! Just take what you want already.' It screamed from the inside as she tried to fight her way out. 'Hunter. Remember?' I informed. Usually my wolf and I were on the same page; rarely had I ever had to fight with her. But here recently I felt like I was being torn down the middle. 'If you just take him you won't have to fight me.' The slightly more monstrous voice whispered again. 'I'm just as horny as you are; let's not forget I'm the one taking it for the team here. Plus, it's not like I'm getting laid either, so chill out.' 'Mate him.' She growled. Oh hell no! I was not going down that road again. I wanted sex and nothing more. 'NO FUCKING MATE! Did we learn nothing from the first time around?'

"Here's your cake Miss. Is there anything else I can help you two with?" The waitress asked. I shook my head as I forced my attention away from the fight going on inside my head. "Alright. Here's your checks; just pay up front." She informed before leaving. I grabbed my clutch and dug around for two dollars for her tip.

"I've got the tip Jewels." Chris offered as he stopped my further progression. I nodded before hopping up from my seat; grabbing my jacket and heading over to the front desk. We had agreed to split the bill; even though I offered to pay for dinner since he bought coffee this morning but he refused. I had done paid for my meal when Chris finally joined me again to pay for his. I felt his hand on the small of my back that sent cold chills up my spine as he led me out the front doors into the cool night air. I was relieved to have the cold hit me which helped to lesson my growing libido as I breathed in a deep breath. "You sure you're alright?" Chris asked again as we started towards the parking lot. 'I'll never make it in a car ride back to my motel with him.'

"Yea…fine. Actually, do you mind if I just walk back to my room; you know, since we aren't going to get it on or anything?"

"I'm not going to let you just start walking. Your rooms on the outskirts of town and it's not safe." He informed with a small smile as he urged me towards his USV.

"Awwwww…you do like me." I teased. "I'll be fine Chris. It's not that far of a walk and besides, I'll be surrounded with people. I'm sure if someone tries to rape me I can handle myself." I added and tried to pull away from his touch that was only serving to further my arousal.

"It's not that….its just…." He trailed off, staring into the woods that bordered 'Lone Star Steak House'. I knew there was nothing out there but he didn't. "There are things around here ok? It don't make it safe; now get in the car." He ordered. 'Oh…I kind of liked the bossiness.' He opened the passenger side door as he waited for me to climb in. I debated on just running to get as far away from him as I could but then that would only add to any suspicion he may already have. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before sighing and hopping in. 'This was going to be a long ride.' I waited for him to jump in and start the engine so that I could roll down my window and loll my head out. Then I wouldn't have to breathe in his scent that was doing little good.

* * *

**Hope you all like this story so far. Please, Please, give Chris a chance. I love JR Bourne and really, the man needs some attention. Lol. Review! ;D **


	3. Maybe?

**I'd like to think of this as an apology chapter to those who had to wait for me to update ALL HALE THE COLLEGE LIFE UNDER THE FULL MOON. Hope you enjoy and please please please, REVIEW! **

* * *

Ohhhh I wasn't doing good at all. My body had broke out into a cold sweat as I fought against the aching need between my legs; the alcohol burning heavily through my veins. It wasn't doing me much good either smelling Chris's scent mixed with that hint of arousal he seemed to carry with him. Maybe that was just the result of high testosterone? I listened to the steady beat of his heart that was driving me up a wall; I had always found the sound of a man's heart beat erotic. I jerked my head from the window before turning on the radio to help focus my thoughts somewhere else. An old classic rock song blared through the speakers; but did little for my thoughts. I scanned the stations to find a station that played up beat music and finally settled for 'Get Some'. It was alternative but the beat was working wonders as I swayed to the music. "Jewels….are you alright? You don't look too hot."

"That's what I get for commenting your awesome hotness this morning? Seriously? See if I ever compliment you again." I teased; still swaying to the music.

"You know what I meant." Chris informed with little amusement. I groaned before cranking the music up a little louder.

"Yes….I'll be fine. I'd be better if you just fucked me already…..but that's just my own theory." I offered. "I've heard it's a home remedy you know…..they say sex is the best cure."

"Do they now? And who said?" Chris offered with a side smirk.

"My brother….and my sister. It seems to be working for them. They get a belly ache or a fever…..and BOOM!" I clapped my hand for better effect, "They're better after a night of the mattress mambo." There was a burst of chuckle as Chris turned down the radio and looked at me with a side glare. "I'm being serious…."

"I honestly don't doubt that." He said through chuckles as we pulled in front of my room and parked. I was beginning to have enough of his stubbornness and my wolf was growing very impatient as well. I decided to just go for it as I raised my pheromones and closed the window so that they would be locked into the tight space. Chris sobered up almost immediately as his eyes begun to cloud over with lust. I kept my gaze locked with his as I eased over the arm rest so that I was face to face with him as he pressed further back into his seat. I reached over and turned the radio up a little louder as I ghosted my lips above his; before testing the waters by tracing my tongue over the seam of his lips and then pressing mine against his. A small gap was created as I mashed my lips against his; allowing me to delve my tongue into his mouth. His tongue sought mine as he battled for dominance before I gladly relinquished. I eased the rest of my body over the arm rest and stealthily straddled his lap; the steering wheel pressing firmly against my butt as I reached a hand between the seat and door to relax the seat backwards.

I felt his hands tracing up my sides before one dipped under my shirt and slid upwards towards my breast as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his chest. I heard a low rumble in his chest as he let a growl escape. I tugged at his jacket before the sound of dinging forced my eyes open. Chris had managed to open the car door before grabbing a hold of my butt and easing out of the car. Everything after that had turned frantic as I was shoved against the side of his vehicle before my back was slammed into my room's door. I gasped more out of surprise than pain; Chris's lips never ceasing mine as I dug around in my pocket for the room card key and blindly sliding it into the slot. I heard the sound alerting that it was unlocked and turned the door knob only to go crashing through. I kept my legs wrapped around Chris's waist as he kicked the door shut behind him before we crashed onto the closest bed. He struggled with his jacket before flinging it away as I ripped at the black plaid shirt he was wearing; the sound of buttons hitting the floor as they popped off before Chris was tugging my shirt off over my head. His lips trailed down my neck as he worked the clasp on my bra before throwing it off to the side and wrapping his mouth around my nipple; drawing it deep into his mouth and biting lightly. I gasped and arched up into his ravishing mouth as he repeated on my other nipple.

I drug my nails through his scalp as he worked his way lower; pausing and sucking above my pants line as he worked them off with one jerking motion and tossing them away. A rush of excitement tingled in my belly as he kissed up the inside of my thighs, his gruff stubble scrapping along my tender skin before closing his mouth right over the heart of me; his tongue teasing my clit through the black lace thong. I moaned as he teased me even further; dipping a finger under my panties and dipping his finger inside of me while he continued to tease me with his mouth. "Aww fuuuuck…..Chris…please….." I begged as I rocked my hips trying to get more friction before there was nothing. Everything stopped; sending my mind into a frantic overload as I tried to get past the lust filled haze. My lady bits ached at the loss of contact as I forced my eyes open and into a sitting up position; propping myself on my elbows. I tried to focus on Chris as the room spun and I felt light headed; before settling on the general area he was in. "What the fuck?" I snapped; my voice a bit raspy from the sheer force it took to push it out. He didn't reply; only seemed to ease further away before his back brushed against the bathroom door.

I forced myself to stand on wobbly legs as I searched for the nearest piece of clothing; finding my AC/DC shirt from the night before and shoving it on. I shoved my hair out of my face as I eased towards Chris who seemed to flinch away. "Chris?" I asked a little bit nicer this time; forcing my sexual frustration to a more manageable level as I was finally able to focus my vision on Chris. He looked pale as he fought to gain control of his breathing; the look on his face telling me he was having a major fight with himself in his head right now. So I did the only thing I could think of…I begun to apologize. "Chris, I'm sorry. I never should have pushed it." My wolf grumbled in distaste as she grew restless again. "I mean, you're too conflicted right? I get it. I'll just leave you alone and go for a walk. Keep the light on when you leave though." I offered while turning away and shoving my legs into my jeans. "You can deal with that…." I motioned towards the hard press in the crotch of his jeans.

"Jewels." He grounded out through clenched teeth; forcing my attention back to him.

"Hmm?" I hummed pleasantly; trying to keep any frustration out of my voice.

"I'm sorry…..it's just….it's not you. I just…..not right now." He answered gruffly; clenching his eyes closed before turning to stare up at the ceiling.

"I know." I offered with a sly smile before opening the door.

"Jewels!"

I paused in the doorway and sighed, "What?" I asked, not bothering so much to keep the bitterness from my tone as my patients wore thin; before turning to meet his gaze. I held his pleading stare; begging me to understand, but I was just a bit to frustrated to really give a shit. He pierced his lips together before turning away and shoving the bathroom door open; disappearing into it and slamming the door. I took that as my queue to let it go and go work off my own sexual frustration with a run through the woods.

* * *

"Son of a Bitch!" Chris yelled and slapped his hands to the steering wheel. I stood in the wood line and watched as he got out of the dead vehicle before throwing the hood open and wiggling the wires. He must have stayed here all night; the sun was beginning to peek over the tree line, casting a light morning glow down onto Chris as he buried his head under the hood and strung a stream of profanities. 'Enough to make a girl proud.' He tried to call me five or six times over the period of the night, but my phone lost service before dying; I even picked up on his scent a good 500 feet into the woods. He had been looking for me; but I was too aggravated to answer his calls or think about the dangers that lurked in the woods. Not for my own personal safety, but more for his. Somehow I doubted he had carried his gun into the woods with him in search of me. And if the werewolf behind the killings was trying to send a message to the hunters; I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind taking advantage of an unarmed one wondering through the woods. Not that I actually cared about the hunter. I was just using him to get close to Kate…and for sex, (Assuming he'd ever give it up.) I kept reminding myself of that. 'No feelings….strictly business and pleasure.'

"Your batteries dead. That won't do any good." I informed as I crept out of the wood line and slowly made my way up the cement sidewalk. Chris jumped back; clearly startled as he stared at me with…..relief? before anger settled over his features. I had never seen him angry before; but I have to say, it was pretty hot!

"Where the fuck have you been?! Do you realize the trouble you could have gotten into?! The danger that lurks in them woods?!" He screamed; clearly going into protective 'father' mode. Normally, I might be a bit creped out by a man who went down on me, going into 'father' mode on my ass; but I also understood that 18 years of 'father' mode was a hard thing to kick. Lord knows I've seen it enough with the men in my pack.

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I had to report to you where I was going. I thought that my being 28, you know a grown up and all, might give me some authority over my choice to go for a walk after some asshole got me all hot and bothered; then ditched because he's too fucking afraid to move on! I'm SORRY!" I shot back with sarcasm and anger dripping from my tone, before going over to my room. My intent to go in was foiled when I found it locked and me without my key card. GREAT! It must have dropped out of my pocket last night. "FUCKING FANTASTIC!" I screamed before heading down to the front office; only to find that they were still closed. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" I groaned as I tugged on the doors to no avail. I'm sure that I could probably give them one mighty tug with all my strength and they'd pop right open; but I was still trying to pretend to be human. And that was a hard fucking thing to do right now. I stomped bare foot back up to where Chris was watching with a smirk before stopping in front of him. "What?!"

"Nothing…..how's that working out for you?" He asked; smirk still on his stupid face.

"About the same as your car's working for you." I shot back. I would give him a jump just to get him out of my face for a little while; but I didn't have any cables and my car would never have the torc to jump his. We stood there; just staring at each other with disgusted looks as we grabbled over our current situation. Him with no car and I with no key! 'Fuck me running!' I begun to pace in front of my room as I awaited for the manager to arrive; silence stretching heavily between the two of us.

* * *

"You're right." Chris huffed out after ten minutes; breaking the silence.

"Right about what?" I asked as I continued to pace.

"About me." He offered as he leaned against his bumper, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the ground. "I am having a hard time moving on." He confessed with a half hearted chuckle while shaking his head. "I had been with her for almost 22 years. And then I screwed it all up and not only lost my wife; but my daughter too." He begun to chew on his thumb nail; no doubt a nervous tick as he continued to confess. "I could handle my wife leaving me…..but not my daughter. She was my world and then she was ripped away from me." I stopped pacing to stare at him, taken back by his sudden confession; my heart strings tugging in hurt and sorrow for him as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. I felt like I was going to cry, (which was so unlike me) as I stared at the poor guy. I knew he loved his daughter; I could practically feel the love and hurt that the thought of her made, coming off in waves. Regret instantly weighed down on my stomach; making me feel like I was going to yack and wishing I could retract my words from earlier. Even my wolf seemed to recognize the amount of wrong I was in as she hung her head in shame and nudged me to go make things right with him. 'You are sooooo not getting out of all the hard decisions. Now back me the fuck up with a really good apology and step up to the plate.' I ordered her as I walked over to Chris, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Chris…..I am soooooo sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just upset and honestly, I'm still a little flustered from last night. I never meant to hurt you." I offered; seeking his gaze to show that I was truly sorry before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 'Who am I?' I never gave people hugs; no matter how upset they were. I had always sucked in comforting people; so I tended to avoid it. But this…..this was different. I wanted to prove to him I was sorry; that I really did want to take my words back. I felt his arms wrap around my back and tugging me closer into him. 'This is…..not what I was expecting.' I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around him tighter as I twisted one hand through the hair at the nap of his neck. He wasn't crying; just simply holding me. Which actually felt quite nice and involuntarily making me lean into him even more. I inhaled his deep musky scent; and it was all I could do not to sniff him like a…..a…..a wolf! I gathered the will power to pull away from his grasp; taking a few steps back and staring at the ground. 'No emotional attachments. Just sex. He's just a tool to get close to Kate. Kate. His sister. His sister who killed my cousin.' I pulled myself together as I withdrew any emotions that had become visible on my face; trying hard to put on a neutral expression. "Maybe you could call your sister to come give you a jump?" I offered as I turned away from him.

"Can't. Phones dead." He stated with more strength in his voice as he to pulled himself together. 'Great!' I can't believe my luck. My stomach growled loud; breaking the silence that had once again fallen between us. Chris gave a light laugh before his own stomach joined in with mine.

* * *

Finally the manager had arrived in his blue Neon that smelled heavily of liquor and chocolate. His back floor and seat littered with empty bottles and candy wrappers. Chris and I strolled up to stand in front of the office doors in silent as we awaited for the balding man to crawl out of his car. I watched as he stepped out; producing a man with thick glasses, terrible comb over, and poochy belly that sat over top of his tan pants dressed in a purple plaid shirt. 'I wonder if he's ever been laid in his life?'

"Can I help you two?" He asked with fake politeness; doing little to actually cover it up.

"Yea." I spoke up before Chris, "I got locked out of my roach filled room and he needs a phone to call for a jump." I shot back with little politeness; making it a point for him to know that I wasn't in the mood to be rude with today. "Is there any way he can use your office phone or is that too much to ask?" He stared at me with a dirty look before rolling his eyes and pushing past us; unlocking the door and flipping on the lights as he entered the room.

"You can use the phone behind the counter; just make it quick." He ordered as he motioned towards the phone. Chris nodded his thanks before going over to the counter and making his call. "As for you…" He said pointing the corner of the key card at me, "you can come with me, get your stuff and get the hell out." I cocked an eyebrow at him with a pointed look before smiling.

"I'm paid up for a week. I still have three days left. Now either you let me stay or reimburse me my money." I stated; crossing my arms over my chest for impact as I stared him down. I seen Chris smirking out of the corner of my eye as he hung up the phone and waited.

The shrew man huffed out before standing his ground and going over to the cash register; pulling out some money and bringing it back to me, thrusting it into my hands. "Here's what I owe you for your last three days. Now get your stuff and get out." He stated before turning to walk out the door.

"It aint no wonder this place is a shit hole! Why take care of it when nobody wants to stay with the shitty business person. Right?" I hollered back as he grumbled before following him out the door to my room.

"Give me the key when you get done." He informed before leaving as I flipped him the bird. I wondered into the bathroom and begun to pack the enormous amount of beauty supplies when Chris tapped on the door way.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he wondered over to the closet, getting ready to tug it open when I screamed, realizing what was in there.

"NO!" I ordered as I inserted myself between him and the closet. He gave me a questioning look and suspicion crept into his eyes. I gave a meek laugh and put on an innocent smile, "I just meant 'no' I don't need a hand. I'm a control freak. I have a certain way of packing my stuff." I lied and could tell he didn't believe me. I mentally cussed myself as I stayed glued to the door until he backed off. "Thanks anyway." I offered. I waited till he left the room before banging my head against the closet door and sliding down it. 'That was so fucking close.' Two day's and already I had thrown up the first red flag. I gathered myself off the floor, this time deciding to pack my duffle first then the bathroom, taking the motel's towels as consolation for the shitty room; before grabbing my bags and closing the door behind me.

* * *

I stopped midstride, coming back from the office, as I took in my luck. Kate had arrived and was currently hooking up the jumper cables to Chris's car. I wasn't ready to face her yet. I was still trying to get to her brother. My hackles stood on end as I stared at the bitch who had killed my cousin. It would be so easy to kill her here and now; while she was unprepared. I swallowed the growl forming in my throat as I forced myself to continue walking; intending to stroll past them and just leave. 'But of course that's not my luck.' "Jewels!" Chris called out as he let the battery charge. I forced myself to stop and look at him with a forced smile. "Look…" He paused and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say sorry…..for last night." He gave a slight smile as he tried to make up. 'Well Hell!' How could I be mad at that look? I nodded my head in acknowledgment with a crooked smile and a half wave before stepping away to go back to my car. "Jewels." He called out and grabbed my arm; stopping my further progress. "Where are you going to go?"

I shrugged my shoulder and grinned at his concern, "I'm sure there's other places here with-in my price range. I'll be fine." Chris sighed as if coming to a decision; turning towards Kate who shrugged her shoulders with a wicked grin that made me want to rip her throat out, before turning back to me.

"You can stay with us if you'd like…..my sister and I." He offered a bit sheepishly. I smiled and looked down at the ground. Now, if I take him up on his offer, that would give me more chances to get closer to him 'and' Kate. But then I'd be sleeping in the same house as 'two' hunters. That was fucking suicidal!

"Thanks…..but I don't think that's such a good idea…I mean with everything that's happened between us in the past 24 hours."

"Just till you get back on your feet." He offered; completely ignoring my explanation.

I sighed; placing a hand on my hip as I squinted up at him in the growing sunlight and tried to shade my eyes with my free hand. "You shouldn't invite rapist into your home; because that's exactly what will happen if I stay with you." He chuckled with a wicked grin.

"I'll keep my door locked." He teased. "So does that mean you'll stay?" He pressed. I pierced my lips together and groaned, throwing my head back, before meeting his mossy green eyes; a feeling of dedication washing over me. 'This was soooo against my better judgment!'

* * *

I parked my car and damned myself to the ends of the earth as I got out and stared up at the two story home. It was beautifully built; pale sandish colored brick with black roofing, huge three car garage and wide front porch. It reminded me of Dyson's home in a way. We each had our own places with the exception of the Pack House which could qualify as a mansion. Each weekend, all the pack members would get together in the three story home to have a BBQ. "Here we are." Chris announced as he came out of the garage.

"It's beautiful." I commented; dread twisting in my gut as he motioned me to follow him inside, my heels clicking against the paved loop driveway. Kate stood inside the garage with a smile on her face as she waited to close the door behind us; the sound of the door closing causing my stomach to dip to my toes. 'This is it. There's no turning back.' I was so fucked.

* * *

**As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Moving on In

**I know I'm running behind on my other stories...like WAY behind, but I wanted to give you something for being so patient. :D I hope you all like it. **

* * *

"And this will be your bedroom." Chris introduced as he stepped into the guest bedroom; conveniently located two doors down from Kate's on the second floor. I slid past him with a sultry smile as I took in the gorgeous room. A queen size bed dressed in a pale blue spread sat in the middle of the room. Walls were painted an off white and the ceiling painted the same blue as the covers. Two deep chocolaty brown lamps sat on either side of the bed; while the main lighting was a crystal chandelier that hung above the bed. Off to my right was a small sitting area with a brown, blue and white high back chair and side table. Behind me, on the wall behind the door, stood a floor to ceiling bookcase, every shelf filled. My fingers traced over the spines, organized by genre, before pulling out a romance called 'Undead and Unwed' by Mary Janice Davidson. I had heard of her work before, the women in my pack were obsessed, and found that it was the first book out of a series; a series that was completed and resting in an array of bright colors on the shelf in front of me. "Feel free to read all that you want." Chris offered. I glanced up at him; completely forgetting that he was still in the room.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked." I stated as I flipped through the first few pages of the book.

"You're fine." He said before sliding an arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from the shelves; over to a door I hadn't noticed in the room before. "You'll have your own private bathroom, fully stocked." My heart did a flip flop as I took in the oasis. An old iron claw foot bathtub rested under a small window that let natural light into the pale white room. The floor was covered in a sand color tile, a white pedestal sink sat under an oval mirror. There was a glass shower in the corner with a waterfall shower head. 'Ohhhhh the things I could do under that shower head with the sexy hunter standing next to me.' Hunter. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a hunter and that I was a fricken lunatic for staying with him.

"Annnnnd your sister didn't take this room why?" I asked; once I was finally able to speak.

"Hers has a king size bed and a Jacuzzi tub." He said with a chuckle.

"Sheesh. Does your room come with a vibrating bed and finger massages coming from the wall of your shower?" I inquired. He chuckled and shook his head before Kate yelled up the steps.

"I'm fucking starved down here! What do you want for breakfast?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you time to unpack while I go feed the pain in the ass down stairs."

"You know that can be taken two ways right?" I asked smugly as I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not waiting while you grab a quickie!" Kate hollered again.

"If only I were that lucky!" I hollered back down at her. Chris shook his head, amused, before nodding and walking out. I sunk back into the soft cushion of the mattress and let out a loud annoyed groan. 'Why had I done something so stupid? I shouldn't be here.'

I knew exactly why I was here; it was because of that hopeful, hurt, and slightly distant look in Chris's eyes. It had hit me hard, whatever 'it' was. This man….hunter was affecting me in ways that no one should. I closed my eyes and forced my thoughts in a different direction; unfortunately, the thought didn't help to make me feel any better. I thought about Dyson and how pissed I knew he already was and even how much more pissed he was going to be if he found out that I was actually shacking with the people I intended to kill. 'Well….person.' Although no doubt, Chris would seek vengeance on me for his sisters death and more than likely kill me. I thought about how much pain I was going to bring when I did 'kill' Kate…to Chris, not Kate. I would love to make her death as painful as possible. But Chris…..how would he take it?

I stopped myself from thinking any further on the subject. 'No way could I wuss out now!' I came here with purpose; no way was I going to back away from it. Chris was a hunter, his sister was a hunter. And as hunters, they knew of the dangers and surly the consequences that their job would cost them. Chris would be fine…he 'had' to be fine. "Guiliana? Right?" The rasp voice of a woman startled me from my thoughts and caused me to jump. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." She explained with an entertained smile as she leaned against the door frame before coming into the room and sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm Kate by the way. I know I didn't exactly get the chance to properly introduce myself."

"Don't worry about it, Kate." I said and edged a little further away from her.

"So!" She announced chipper. "You and my brother huh? Wow. I've got to say, he's done well. You're really pretty…definitely a step up from his ex-wife." She rattled.

"Thanks…but Chris and I aren't exactly anything but friends. Lord knows I've tried. The man's higher strung than a nun." I explained and she chuckled.

"Yea, well the divorce was pretty hard on him. Though I don't know why…..Linda was a fucking bitch." 'No doubt it runs in the family.' I thought.

"Linda?" I asked questioningly as I forced my disgust back down. Being in the same room as the bitch had my hackles up; but the point was to get close to her right? So I swallowed my anger and kept myself planted on the bed next to her as we talked.

"Yea, that was her name."

"Huh, I've never been fond of Lindas'. They all tend to seem like bitches….or at least the three I've ever met."

"Kate! Come get your damn breakfast you spoiled brat!" Chris yelled up the steps.

"Be right there!" She rolled her eyes before squeezing my shoulder as she got up, "Hungry?" She asked.

"I'm alright. I think I'll just get a shower first."

"Alright. Well, when ever you get done, don't be afraid to join us. We don't have much else planned for the day." She smiled and I nodded back in acknowledgment before she turned back down to the stairs. I shut the door behind her, locking the lock, before grabbing my bag off of the floor and shoving it into the wardrobe. I took my beauty crap to the bathroom with me before turning the shower on, stripping out of my dirt covered cloths, and hopping in; letting the hot water work out all the kinks.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in my wash out short jean shorts and white tank top. I chose to let my hair air dry and added a swipe of eyeliner and mascara to my eyes with a red lip. Grabbing my boots and clutch from the wardrobe I made my way down stairs; winding my way through multiple rooms before coming to the kitchen where Chris and Kate sat at the island, eating their breakfast and reading the paper. I took note of the latest headline splayed on Chris's page. 'Another Brutal Attack; when will They Stop?' I rolled my eyes at the picture of a sketch that someone had drawn up; a man who looked more beastly than man. The picture was shitty; not because it was horribly drawn, but because it was so close to the actual person. Or so I assumed. It seemed pretty real looking to me. "Well, you feel better?" Chris asked; setting his paper down on the counter and looking at me with a hint of desire in his eye. I could smell the spike in his arousal as he looked me over; his eyes trailing up my shapely legs, up my tummy, and lingering on my breasts before meeting my eyes. Kate smiled sinfully and chuckled as she noticed her brother eye fucking me.

"Jesus Chris….why don't you just bend her over the table now and fuck her stupid before you go blind from lack of sex." Kate teased. Chris threw his fork down on the plate and shot his sister the death glare with gritted teeth; a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"I'm going to…." He trailed off as he tried to come up with something witty to threaten her with.

"That sounds pretty fun actually…..and she has a point about going blind from lack of sex." I chimed in and Kate smiled sinfully at her brother who glared harder at her.

"I like her." Kate explained as she went back to her breakfast. "If you don't bang her, I will." Chris's jaw dropped as he stared at Kate.

"May I?" I asked as I wondered over to the fridge; choosing to ignore her comment.

"Oh hell yea! Help yourself." Kate chimed in. I reached in and grabbed out the orange juice and looked around the kitchen for glasses. "Third cabinet on your right." I found the cup and poured my orange juice as I tried to figure out my next move.

"Soooo…how exactly is this going to work?" I asked; splitting up the silent sibling fight. "I mean, I don't feel right staying here if I can't pay you rent." I was cut off when Chris held up a hand.

"I offered. You don't have to pay me anything. It's just till you get back on your feet."

"Then I'll leave and find somewhere else to stay if you won't let me pay." I countered. I had too much pride to free load on someone. I watched as he tensed his jaw and leaned back in his chair as he considered me.

"Fine." He said finally.

"$300 a month; cost of utilities included?" I offered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's way too much Jewels."

"Not really. I used to live in a piece of shit apartment the size of this kitchen and that's what I had to pay. This…." I said motioning to the house in general, "Is way the fuck nicer and you'd be a fool not to take my offer." I stated confidently; holding my ground.

"Jewels…..I can't accept that." He protested. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Fine. I'll pay you $200 in cash and the other $100 I'll pay you in sex." I offered with a sinful grin and watched as he matched me.

"Mmmm Chris….if I were you, I'd take that offer." Kate instigated.

"$300 a month; utilities included, sounds fine." He agreed; finally caving.

"Really? Money's more important to you than sex? Sheesh." I teased. I really had no intentions of staying for a month, but what the hell? I didn't mind paying. We sat in silence for a while as the two of them finished breakfast and I sipped on my orange juice.

"Don't you want something to eat?" Chris asked; breaking the silence.

"Na….still pretty full from last night." I said patting my belly.

"Chris says you used to own your own landscaping company?" Kate asked; changing the subject. I forced myself to turn my attention towards her without growling and forced a smile on my face before answering.

"Yep…..but it went under."

"That's too bad. How long did you own it for?"

"Five years. I started off small for the first two years before moving up to bigger accounts before it all became too much and I started loosing money instead of making it. After that I decided to call it quits and move on; try to find something else to sink my teeth into." I wasn't lying about my business going under from loosing money; but it wasn't because I took on to much. Dyson had played a big part in sabotaging my business; taking my workers away from me by offering them more money and turning my accounts against me. After that, I had lost tremendous respect for my brother; both as an alpha and as family.

"That sucks. Ever thought about starting a new business here? As a landscaper?" Kate asked.

"Honestly, no. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job…but I'm looking for something different. A new experience actually."

"Did you ever think about becoming a salesman of guns to the police force? Chris also mentioned you liked guns." She asked. I pretended not to see the look that passed between Chris and his sister as he shot her another glare.

I smiled innocently, "No I haven't. I mostly just shoot for fun at the shooting ranges or when my dad takes me hunting in the fall."

"You hunt?" She prodded and again I pretended not to see the look that passed between the two of them.

"Yea, turkey, deer, squirrels. We pretty much have to travel out of state for anything else." I offered.

"Huh. Do you ever hunt _bigger game_?"

"Kate." Chris piped up with a warning tone.

"What….I'm just making conversation." Kate defended; again Chris shot her one of those famous warning glares.

"I've hunted bear and moose before in Montana." I said; ignoring Chris's warning.

"Huh." Was her only answer.

"Kate….clean up the dishes." Chris ordered before she could prod any further.

"Alright alright alright…..don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I've actually got some things to take care of." I said as I got up from the table; Chris rising with me.

"Awwww. Really? I was hoping you'd stay." Kate whined as she ran her dish water. "It's been a while since I've had any _girl_ talk." She shot her brother a teasing look over her shoulder and Chris just rolled his eyes.

"I tell you what…" I offered and stepped away from Chris, "girl time actually sounds kind of nice. I'll cancel my plans for today and we can go out and do something."

"Whoa…..I don't think that's necessary."

"Or you just think it's a bad idea." Kate jumped in. "Afraid I might tell all your embarrassing secrets. Like how you wet the bed till you were ten." She chuckled jokingly.

"Kate." Chris warned.

"I personally would love to hear that story." I chimed in.

"Great." Kate yelped as she dried her hands. "I'll get my car keys." She dodged out of the kitchen before Chris could stop her and I just smiled up at him sweetly.

"I'll go wait in the car." I was about to turn away and head to the garage when Chris caught my arm.

"Jewels…." He hesitated and a look of concern shown in his eyes.

"Hmm?" I hummed questioningly; ignoring the look of concern.

"Have fun." He gritted out finally. I smiled even brighter as I recaptured my arm.

"How about drinks this evening? On me." I offered; only this time I wouldn't suck two beers. I'd be sure to nurse something a little less potent.

"Jewels."

"Alright….let me try the remix. Drinks are on me this evening. Meet me at Club Med by nine." I ordered before Kate bounded in.

"Ready…or am I interrupting something?" She teased.

"Ready." I agreed before following her out. 'Yep, I clearly had a death wish.' I thought as I jumped in the passenger seat. 'That or I'm just a fucking lunatic.'

* * *

The car ride was pretty typical; settling over music that we liked, which to my surprise, we had a lot in common. 'Great.' I thought. 'All I have to do is lop off an innocents' head and she and I would practically be twins.' Hell, she might not have been half bad, except for the whole being a hunter part, and the psychotic bitch that killed my cousin. I forced the thought out of my head as I browsed the clothing rack of dresses; finding a black mini that would cling to my curves and when paired with a pair of black pumps, Chris wouldn't be able to resist. I smiled at the thought of the look on Chris's face when I stepped into the club tonight; wearing this. "How do I look?" Kate asked as she stepped out of the fitting room; wearing a blue and black dress that stopped mid thigh.

"You look like a bruise." I stated simply.

"At least you're honest." She settled a hand on her hip as she looked herself over in the full length mirror. "Gah you're right…..I do look like a bruise." She scoffed before stepping back into the fitting room and closing the curtain. "So what is it with you and my brother? I haven't seen him so…..flustered…since he first met Linda."

I pondered on an answer for a moment as I stepped into the room beside hers and begun to undress. "Still there?" She called out.

"I don't know. I mean I tried to 'sway' him; but he clammed up." I answered honestly.

"He wants to fuck you, you know that right?"

"Is this some secret communication thing between siblings?"

"Hey, you're around someone long enough, eventually you learn what that gleam in their eye means. Chris said you have siblings?"

"What in all has Chris told you? I just met him yesterday."

"You'd be surprised. Which is also another reason I know he likes you so much."

"Really? Asking me to stay with him wasn't what gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"That too." She said before the sound of the curtain being slid back rang through my ears. "How about this one?" She asked as she attempted to strike a pose in the racy red dress. I was caught mid way between taking off my bra and she smiled sinfully; looking me up and down as her eyes lingered on my breasts that I was currently trying to keep unexposed. 'If I didn't know any better; I'd say she liked to swing both ways.' No shit right? "You know…" her voice was low and laced with lust as she stepped into the tiny space and pulled the curtain closed behind her, "I meant what I said earlier." I felt her fingers trace lightly over my shoulder as the smell of her arousal swamped me. When I didn't say anything, she stepped closer, leaning up on her toes as her lips lingered above mine.

"I don't swing that way." I stated simply.

"Have you tried?" She whispered huskily. I shook my head. "Then how do you know?"

"Because I have an unhealthy obsession with dick, not clit." I replied, but it was too late as she connected our lips in a slow kiss; testing the waters before pushing closer to me and darting her tongue out to trace my lips. I pulled away from her; sickened, before taking a step back and whipping her filth off of my lips, a growl lurking dangerously close to seeping out. I forced it down as I tried to keep in mind that I was 'human' and anything that seemed 'off' would tip her off. "Do you feel better now that you got that out of your system?" I asked harshly.

"Oh sweetie…..the things I'd like to do to you. But for now, that will do." She said with a sultry smile before stepping out of the tiny space. 'The things I'd like to do to her; starting with ripping her tongue out of her head.' I thought as I collected myself and finished trying on cloths.

I groaned as I took a sip from my raspberry ice tea; cussing myself for the thousands time as Kate stood in line for her bagel. 'Why did I offer to come out with her in the first place?' I pounded my head on the table. 'Fuck! This was so fucking stupid!' Not only was I forced to act like a human and monitor my every move, every word, around Kate, but now I was forced to stay with her all damn day. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I dug it out. 'No one knew this number; so who the fuck was texting me?' To my surprise, I opened up the text that read, 'It's Chris. Hws Kate behaving?' I smiled at the text before replying, 'Does ur sister swing both ways?' One minute later, 'I dnt knw and dnt wnt 2.', '2 bad. I think she does. She tried to kiss me in the fitting rm. Awkward!', 'TMI. Thought u wntd to gt into my pnts?', 'Jealous? And I do. Bt I gt to tell u, I'm not into this luv triangle. I wnt to gt into ur pnts and she wnts n mine. ;) I guess either way, I'm fucked!', 'No. Do u need rescuing? And wtf is ;)?', 'Plzzzzzzzz? It's a winking smiley fce. Hw old r u again?' I waited patiently for him to text back when I heard Kate groan as she approached the table.

"Chris! Seriously?" She asked. I heard Chris's muffled voice on the other end as she sat down with her bagel and green tea. 'Yes, Now Kate. We need to go over the killing ground again.' "What ever." She replied before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" I asked with fake concern as I tamped down on the bubbling joy; sipping on my tea innocently.

"Yea. Chris just called, said that we have to meet with the Sheriffs department for our latest gun display." She lied coolly; not even a skip in her heart beat.

"Oh, ok. I need to do some things myself." I said as I got up from the table and threw a big mental 'thank you' out to Chris.

It wasn't long till we reached the house; climbing out of the car with a sigh of relief as I waited for Kate to enter the house first. I carried with me the bag of cloths I had bought, aiming for the flight of stairs just ahead of me when Kate caught my hand; sending an electric wave of discomfort through me as my hackles stood on end. "I had fun." She stated simply with a smile. I took note of the fact that Chris was standing in the living room with arched brows as he stared at our clasped hands.

"Dick…..not clit." I muttered; pulling free from her grip before darting up the stairs. I texted Chris as soon as I was in the safety of my room, 'C wat I mean? And thnxs 4 saving me. I owe u…..again. Hw bout I mke it up 2 u 2nite?' I hit send before falling back onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. Five minutes later I got a reply, 'I do…..wish I didn't. NP. B bak n lttle bit. Mke ur self at hme.', 'U ignored my ? And I think I'll go job hunting. Paper?', 'Kitchen counter.', 'U ignored my ? again. Dnt 4gt tonight. 9. Club Med. ;)', 'U still havnt given up?', 'Nope! B thre.', 'Fine.' I listened to them back out of the drive before going down to the kitchen. I had no intentions on hunting for a job, but thought I'd make it look good as I went through and circled jobs with interesting titles before moving on. I took my time to explore the house further; keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspiciously like a camera as I moseyed into the library. Floor to ceiling shelves crowded three walls and all completely full. 'Wow these people read a lot.' I glanced through the selection that contained mostly mythology before pulling out an old leather bound book titled, 'The History of the Wolf and Their Power over Men.'

I passed through the kitchen again with book in hand, grabbing a root beer along the way, and headed out to the back porch. I took a seat on the outdoor couch, popped the bottle cap with my claw, as I begun to delve into the book. I wanted to know exactly what in all these people believed about werewolves. What they believed were true.

I was a little half way through the book; reading all the notes that had been circled and written in the book as I went. It seems that each generation had went through and made their own, or corrected those from the previous generation. Most of it had been right on the mark; while other notes I just wanted to write 'FUCKING STUPID!' next to. "Guiliana?" I jumped as I recognized the voice and the smell of 'Gumbo' hit my nose.

"Colton! What are you doing here? How did you…." I trailed off as I stared up at my former pack member. Dirty blond hair lay in a wispy do as bright green eyes stared down at me. A strong jaw that was freshly shaven and full lips. He had broad shoulders, thin waist, and a nice ass. Annnnnnd he was also married to my sister.

"I'm here to find you. Dyson has a whole man hunt out for you. Wolves are scowering each state looking for you." He explained calmly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I face planted into my palm.

"Colton, you can't be here." I informed as I realized we were standing in the middle of a hunter's home.

"And neither can you. Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you out." He threatened light heartedly. "Dyson is pissed Guiliana. You have to come home."

"Have you told him I'm here?" I rushed out.

He shook his head and cupped his chin between his fingers, "No, I haven't. But I will."

"NO! Please! Don't. You can't just yet. Please Colton? I'm begging you and you know I don't beg. I'll come home willingly…..but after I'm done here. You have to tell Dyson that I'm not here."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You want me to lie to the alpha? No. I'm sorry Jewels, but I can't do that. You know what he'll do to me if he finds out that I lied to him?"

"But he won't. He can't hear your heartbeat over the phone. He'll never know. Just give me this one thing Cole. Please."

"No." He said firmly as he pulled his phone from his pocket and begun to dial Dyson. I grabbed his phone; crumbling it in my hand as I used my strength to smash it to a useless heap of rubble. "What the fuck!?" Colton screeched as he crowded in around me. I stood my ground as I squared my shoulders. "You. Are. Coming. With. Me." He growled.

"No. I'm not." I growled back as my anger begun to rise. He grabbed my arm and without thinking, I punched him in the face. 'Ohhhh…..I was in trouble now!' He stumbled back; taken back by the sudden blow before turning glowing blue eyes on me. 'He. Was. Pissed!' Great. "Colton, you don't want to do that in public. Dyson will be…"

"What the fuck do you care about Dyson?" He growled before moving in lightening speed; grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me over his shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his head as I shifted my weight, dragging him down sideways, and crashing to the ground. Colton kept a firm hold around my waist as I clawed my way towards the edge of the deck; my fingers nearly grasping my target. "You're coming back with me!" He roared as I was finally able to grasp the cement figurine of an Archer kneeling down with an arrow drawn back in his bow. It was heavy, even to me, as I whirled it around; connecting it to Colton's head with an awful crack, shattering the statue as Colton went tumbling to the ground.

My heart raced in my chest as I took a moment to just stare at his limp body; blood gushing from his head but would soon heal it. 'I'm in soooo much shit now!' Gathering myself from the ground I begun to panic, it wouldn't be long before Chris and the bitch returned. What the fuck would I tell them? 'FUCK!' I groaned. They can't find out. They'll know what I am if they do. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' I'm so fucked!

* * *

**Please Please Please Review! ~3~**


End file.
